The Chronicles of Echo
by The Heck
Summary: In the war between Aslan and Jadis one Narnian resident is forced into the fight and is forced to face his dark past, but what he dosn't know is that plays a bigger part in the war then most. First person POV. The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe period.
1. Chapter 1: The recruit

Okay, I've decided to take another crack at a Narnia story. If you don't know the first story I submitted to this site was a Narnia story. I hope you enjoy it.

Don't worry, I'm still working on Operation Bolt.

* * *

Living in a time of war is always deadly, no matter where or when. War is something that never truly leaves, because it has always been there. Even back when our ancestors were fighting over that last piece of meat, or that last berry or that one beautiful female. However, as we have evolved so have the ways that we wage war. Perhaps the very first of wars were fought with fists and claws, and then they slowly escalated into wooden clubs to maul each other to death. Then we got smarter, so war got larger and deadlier. We started to make swords and armor, bows and arrows, maces and axes. Most think that it is simple coincidence that war is getting worse as we advance, but then again, most people are idiots. I think otherwise though, I know why war gets worse over the years. It is quite simple.

War is _alive._

The war that I'm telling you about has been going on for some time now, much longer than I have been alive. It is a heated conflict between two strong forces. Both are lead by strong beings, both are willing to do anything to win. And both have warriors that are willing to die for their causes.

The war that I am speaking of is, of course, the war between Aslan the great king of Narnia and Jadis the queen of Narnia, or the White Witch as some call her. These two strong forces show no sign of giving up until the bitter end, and I'm afraid that in the end, no matter what the outcome there will be a massive loss of life.

But enough about the setting, it's time I tell you about myself. My name is Echo Cobolt, yes I know, weird name. I never really liked it, but my father gave it to me and since he's not alive I anymore intend to keep the name that he gave me. If you haven't figured it out yet I am a Narnian, so I am not in the least bit human. In fact, I am what the Greeks call Vulpes or a true fox. I have the basic attributes of anyone in my species, red fur on my head, back, limps, and tail. I have white fur on my muzzle, under-belly and on the tip of my tail with black fur on my ears, feet and a small mark on my face. My mother often said that I looked like the text-book definition of a fox.

At the moment, I was leaning on a surprisingly comfortable tree simply enjoying the fresh winter air. For my whole life Narnia had been blanketed in a seemingly never-ending snow. Every morning you would wake up to snow, and every night you would snuggle into bed you would look outside and see snow falling. It was tiring to be constantly cold, but I love the snow and how it feels on my fur. During a war it was hard to find moments of silence to enjoy life, and I would soon find out that that moment wouldn't stay calm for long.

I was just closing my eyes when I heard a rustled behind me. Being a canine I have a keen sense of hearing so I instantly perked my ears up.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly worried about the sound. However, after a few seconds there was no response. So I shrugged it off, _'It's probably nothing.' _I thought as I closed my eyes again.

Now, I'm not a stupid person, not in the least. I have often gotten myself out of deadly situations by talking my way out of them. But, I must say, ignoring that sound is most likely the single most idiotic thing I have ever done in my life.

What made that sound were two wolves who had, apparently, been stalking me and were about to attack. I never even saw it coming. Before I could even react one latched onto my left ear and dragged me to the ground. The other one, who was much larger, came around to my front and placed his heavy paw on my chest.

I was still grimacing from my ear when I felt the wolf's hot breath in my ear and heard him say "Don't struggle kid, then we won't have to hurt you."

An intense sense of fear went through my body and I followed the wolf's order. I looked up at him and saw that he was cruelly smiling at me with his yellow teeth. Wolves almost always worked for Jadis and they were known for being ruthless and obedient to their queen.

The wolf seemed to sense my fear and said "Don't worry kid; we don't want to kill you. Luckily for you, the Queen wants you alive." Those words helped sooth my fear, despite the fact that the other wolf still had a hard grip on my ear.

The larger wolf saw that I was finding it very uncomfortable to have someone nipping on my ear and said "Let his ear go Arion"

The wolf hesitantly let go of my ear and allowed me to stand. As I stood up I realized that this wolf, Arion, was very young. I'm pretty sure he was barley 18, I'm not much older, but this kid is a teenager.

He instantly noticed that I was staring at him and hardened his expression "What are you looking at, _fox?_" he said with an evil tone.

In Narnia there is a... how would I describe it, social structure. Some creatures like centaurs are always revered as high class citizens. Most are thought of as normal, like fauns or beavers. Unfortunately for me, some are thought of as cunning and evil. One of the creatures that are thought of one of the lowest of the low is foxes. So when the wolf talked to me in that disgusted tone I was hurt, but I expected it.

"Nothing." I stated as curtly as possible, trying to avoid any conversation with that wolf.

Arion snarled "Your lucky Spear is here, I wouldn't have been content without ripping your little ear off."

I blinked, completely unimpressed by the young wolf's attempt to scare me. "Well then I'll consider myself lucky." I said with the flick of my ears.

The larger wolf was growing tired of this conversation, and I could tell when he said "Okay fox, just because I saved your ear doesn't mean we're letting you go."

I put a concerned look on my face "Letting me go from what?" I asked. The moment I said this Arion pushed me in the direction of Spear.

Spear smiled "The draft."


	2. Chapter 2: Escorting the volunteer

Wow, this took a while. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

"The what?!" I almost yelled in pure shock.

I immediately received a bite at the back of the neck from Arion "The draft, you idiot. You've been chosen to join the queen's army, you should be flattered."

I turned my head slightly and gave Arion the worse stare I could come up with, by then I was done with him. I then turned my attention to Spear "I'm sorry, but, incase you haven't noticed I'm a fox. We aren't really made for war."

"I know, it wasn't our choice though fox. It was the queen's." responded Spear with his eye brows furrowed.

"Well then I guest she's not to good at making decisions." I said sarcastically while I rolled my eyes.

Apparently, wolves have two things. No sense of humor, and amazingly fast reflexes, because before I could even blink Spear had tackled me. Both of his large front paws were pressing down hard on my throat and his nose was an inch from mine. "You're lucky you're not in the queen's presence right now _fox." _When he said fox he pressed down on my throat harder, cutting off my air.

"If you ever speak about Jadis the Queen of Narnia like that ever again, I'll rip your little throat out." And with that he hopped off of me, allowing me to inject the sweet oxygen that I had been deprived of just moments before. It was at that moment that I saw that these guys were serious and were fine with causing me any amount of pain or punishment.

I rubbed my throat and looked at the wolf. His eyes were fierce and cold and his mouth was in a slight snarl.

Then, without warning, I received a hard whack from Arion in the head "Stand up fox, we need to get moving."

I rolled onto my feet and slowly stood up. I had been on my back for so long the snow had sunk into my fur and was chilling me from the inside.

Arion seemed to enjoy causing me pain, because the moment I had stood up he bit down on my tail hard. I yelp and jumped a bit.

"Get moving, or next time it will be harder." he said with a cruel smile on his face.

* * *

As I was escorted through the forest I was wondering why Jadis would want me to join her forces. There was no clear reason; I wasn't strong in the least. I could be fast at times, but I'm no match for a wolf's speed.

My tail was still stinging from the bite that it had received from Arion, by then I had a strong dislike of the wolf. He had absolutely no reason to hate me, but his unpatrolled amount of prejustice seemed to give him a reason.

It was getting very cold and a felt like I had some kind of illness, but I didn't dare speak up in fear of being mocked or injured further. Spear, being the Alpha wolf type he is, walked proudly through the wood, almost as if he was a king in view of his people. I looked at his body and saw that his muscles were, well, huge. I was sure that if he wanted to he could snap me like a twig and with that warning that I had received earlier that day one of my main concerns was **not **pissing him off.

For some reason I felt the need to turn around. Perhaps it was because I wanted to see how my tail looked, or maybe it was just because I wanted to see if Arion was still giving me a glare of hate. None the less, the moment I turned my head Arion, that son of a bitch, goes and jabs the back of my knee and gives me a terrible Charlie horse.

Well as you would expect I howled in pain and fell to the ground, completely not expecting the sudden show of violence from the wolf. As I fell to the snow-covered ground it only took a few seconds for Arion the pounce on me and pushes down on my back with his two front paws. I loudly moaned as the pain spread through my body.

"Alright Arion, stop messing the kid. I don't know why the queen wants him but I don't think she would be too satisfied if _you _kill him." said Spear, barley looking around.

Arion let out a gruff sigh before jumping off of me, allowing my now very weak to body slowly stand up. Everything was aching and sore and I couldn't put any weight on my left leg, due to the Charlie horse.

"Ah... ow..." I said, trying to numb pain in my leg "What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up fox, we'll only have to guide you for little longer." quickly replied Arion with a slight smile on his face.

Luckily for me, Arion was right. It was only a few more minutes of trudging through the snow before we came across a very large structure.

"Whoa..." I quietly said to myself, and for good reason. Jadis' ice castle was an architectural masterpiece to say the least. For one thing, it was made completely of ice, and since Narnia is always cold it never melted. It stood on a vast frozen lake with very thick glass to support it. Even though it was a wonder to look at, the moment I did I felt a shutter of fear rush through my cold body, not knowing why the witch wanted me and what she was going to do with me.

The wolves continued to escort me to their queen and across the frozen lake. As we approached my fear grew to amazing heights, my chest was thumping and I was shivering from fear and the cold. Unlike me, Arion and Spear were very calm, I mean, why shouldn't they? It's their queen's castle, a safe haven during a time of war.

We walked through the gapping doors that were at least 5 meters high, somewhat showing at what high a pedestal Jadis had placed herself on. Inside her castle there was no sign of anything comforting in sight. The moment you entered you felt like you weren't in a place that you were suppose to be. There were 2 doorways on either side of the large foyer. And straight ahead was a double staircase that leads to another door.

'Alright fox," said Spear "Only a bit more before you meet her majesty. So make sure that you don't say or do anything that you wouldn't to in front of a god."

I'm not usually a wimp and I'm usually not afraid of anything. However, I'm not usually in an ice fortress being forced by wolves to meet the commander of one of the greatest armies in Narnian history. And as I entered Jadis' throne room, I was indeed quite terrified.


	3. Chapter 3: The brothers Cobolt

Ha ha, this took a while. I really gotta write more.

* * *

The moment I entered to throne room the very first thing that I saw was her. She was sitting straight up in her throne with her head turned upward slightly, as if she was looking down at the whole world. She gripped her ice-tipped staff in one hand and calmly rested her other one on her throne's arm rest. Her skin was white and her expression was blank, but her pale blue eyes pierced me. It was very obvious that she wasn't young, but her beauty was radiant. Something about her was special. Perhaps that was why they called her the Queen of Narnia, Jadis the white witch.

I was so entranced by her that by the time I snapped back into reality I realized that both Arion and Spear were bowing to their queen and I quickly followed suit.

"I see that your mission was a success..." were the words that rung through the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spear smile slightly. "But how hard is it to capture an unarmed target." finished Jadis, making Spear's small smile fade away.

"Okay, stand down." ordered the queen. The three of us all stood up again and relaxed. That was when I realized that next to Jadis was another wolf. He was about the same size as Spear, but looks a little bit older and much more experienced. His muzzle was just starting to grey and he had deep eyes. There was no doubt that he was highly ranked in the witches forces, I mean, he was sitting right next to her.

Jadis turned her attention to me and motioned for me to approach "Fox, come here." she said in a calm yet demanding voice. I had no intention of not following her every wimp, so I quickly paced up to her.

"Yes," I said with a nervous smile of my face "ma'm" I quickly added to make her feel good.

"What is your name?"

"Echo Cobolt" I replied.

Apparently something I said pleased her, because the moment I spoke my name a smirk spread itself across her face. She leaned back into her throne and placed her elbow on her arm rest and made a fist. "Echo, that's not a Narnian name. Are you of Narnian blood?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes I do know that my name is a little bizarre, but I believe it fits me well." I said.

Jadis stared at me for a moment before looking at Spear and Arion "Alright, you may leave now. I would like to speak with the fox." she said in a dismissive voice and with the wave of her hand. Arion and Spear respectfully nodded and backed away threw the door, somewhat disappointed by how their queen had simply dismissed them.

The wolf the wolf that was sitting next to Jadis turned to her and asked "Shall I leave as well my queen?"

"No, no, I will need you after I have a walk with fox Echo here." she said smiling slightly at me. To tell you the truth it felt good to actually be called my name by someone. I hadn't expected to do it, but I smiled. For some reason, I felt like I was welcome there and that I was accepted.

* * *

As the sun set on another day Narnia settled down into sleep. Since the war started, which was over 100 years ago, death was a disease that constantly preyed on the land. It killed anyone and anything that got to close. So far over 100,000 Narnian lives have been lost because of this terrible war. Children in the hundreds were instantly made orphans because of battles and thousands have lost one parent.

I sat by the side of the frozen river, thinking about what was going on in my homeland and my life.

Oh, I'm sorry. I almost forgot to introduce myself, my name is Justin Cobolt. I am a recruit of the royal army of Aslan, the side that makes the most sense in this hundred year old conflict. I made the choice to join Aslan's army after I finished raising my brother, well, at least until I had thought him all I knew. But to my dismay I didn't think that they would deny me, after all, they needed all the solders that they could get. I wasn't at all surprised however, since I am a fox.

Yeah, Narnia isn't all the amazingly fantastic land that you were told it is. For my kind at least, Narnia is a cold oppressive place that foxes barley have any rights and are always discriminated against. If you hoped to even live half of a normal life and start a family you would have to deal with constant death threats on a regular basis and understand that if you fought back you would be arrested. It sickens me.

But, I should stop complaining, after a few request they accepted me. And even though I've been a recruit for 2 years now I still do whatever I can to ensure that my Aslan's army succeeds, despite the fact that nobody has actually seen the notorious lion king of Narnia.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, we were losing this war. The odds were on the witch's side and everyday her army grows stronger. The only hope for a free or fairly free Narnia was the prophecy coming true. No one had ever seen humans before; we don't even know if they exist. It was a shot and the dark and at that point humans coming to Narnia were the only chance of us winning the war, this long terrible war.


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling Welcome

Yeah, sorry I haven't updated this in months, I've been focusing on Operation Bolt.

* * *

Echo's Point of View

"Echo, you are quite an interesting character." said Jadis as she walked down the extravagant hallway. I haven't been talked to as an equal for more that a year so getting that kind of attention from anyone was a big self-esteem lift, let alone The Snow queen of Narnia. It's hard to explain, but when I talked to her I felt a connection, like we've known each other years. It gave me a satisfying warm feeling to feel worthy, to feel cared about.

Being a witch she had some control over magic. If she didn't make her castle from magic she had to have enchanted it. It was made of ice for one, so under most circumstances it would need to always be cold or it would melt. However inside it was clear that it wasn't cold enough to support ice, the air inside was warmer than the air outside and the floors were the same temperature as the average floor.

The wolf that had been at her side when I first saw her was calmly pacing next to me. He didn't have that arrogant way about him, like Arion and Spear had. No, he was very content. I knew that by his size he could kill me no problem, but he wasn't show-boating his strength. His slightly graying snout showed that he was an experienced solider that had earned the right to be the Queen's right hand wolf.

Then I started to think. I had heard countless accounts from my adopted family and others around Narnia about how Jadis was a completely evil being and that every part of her heart was cold. They say that she could turn any creature to stone without a second thought, but that was mere legend. They say that her wolves were like a secret police and if they found out that you had in anyway defied the Queen they would come for you in the night and you were never heard of again. But I was sure that those were just folklore and myth and I expelled the thoughts from my head.

"Here we are." said the Queen as she led me into a room. The moment I saw that room I was just as amazed as when I first saw her castle. Like every other rooms in the castle it was make completely out of ice. On the floor was an elegant rug that would have cost most Narinans a life's worth of wages to afford. There was a dresser that appeared to have been made from the finest tree that could be found. Next to this amazing piece of furniture was a tall standing mirror trimmed with fine silver.

I walked into the room and instantly felt like royalty, almost like I belonged there or like I deserved it. My whole life , or since my parents ... died I've always had this nagging feeling that my brother and I were descend from greatness. It may sound self-centered and stupid, which is why I never told my adopted parents. But it was all I had, the only thing that kept my self-esteem up. I had to think we were royalty, because if we weren't we were trash.

"Hmm," quietly sounded the wolf " I think he'll like it here."

My eager young ears propped up and I turned around, my eyes glowing with excitement "You mean I can say... in this room?"

Jadis smiled and clutched her staff "As long as you join my army."

* * *

Justin's Point of View

"Hey!" Was that word that woke me from a sound sleep. I lifted my head and opened my tired eyes to see who had shouted this demand. Turns out that it was a faun named Slate, but most of the recruits called ' Pipsqueak' or "Squeak' for short. It was a named that fit him, the guy was at least forty but was half the height of a normal faun. However, no one ever dared to call him that to his face. The faun was small but his large muscles showed that he could snap anyone's back like a twig.

I looked over at my bunk-mate, Cloud. He was a white jaguar that was a few years younger than me. He was an scrappy little guy, always jumping around and getting into fights. Cloud was tough , but he was a good kid on the inside. He opened his deep green eyes and put his glace on Slate. " What does little Squeak want?"

Now, I've already told you that Slate was quite the hot-head when it came to his size and he wasn't really fond of Cloud. I quickly turned my head to Cloud and saw his blank , uncaring stare and knew that this wouldn't be good. Cloud was a toughie, but he wasn't to strong and Slate could probably but him in the medics tent or in the ground without trying.

I stood up from my bed and got between the two before they charged at each other "What was it that you wanted Slate, it's very late."

The faun gave Cloud a stare that said " I'll deal with you later' and said "Yeah I know, but Aslan requested you"

My eyes widened "Aslan wants me? Why?"

Slate shrugged and leaned on one of the ten supporters "I don't know, but he did give a strong request for you and said that it couldn't wait intill morning."

"Wow" said Cloud still laying in is bed " Good luck with Aslan man."

I turned my head to him and waved thank you before Slate lead me out of the tent.

When the sun set on Aslan's camp most o the solder's called it a night. The few that thought of themselves a rebellious or just weren't tired were nicknamed the Night crew. The Night crew was split into two types of soldiers. Either they were the craziest, ugliest, disgusting , and most insane people you would ever meet that were only in the war because they wanted to kill. Or they were the weirdest, bizarre, shy guys and if you were to be in a party they would be the guys in the corner taking turns at slitting each others wrists. You can call me judgmental if you want, heck, I probably am, but when your constantly being judged ad trash on simply because your a fox it does things to you.

"So recruit," started Slate " you enjoyin' being in Aslan's army?"

I nonchalantly shrugged and said "It's nice a guess"

"Don't pull that act kid, I know you been dying to be in this army for months. You can be honest with me, I don't have anything against your kind."

I looked down slightly when he said that, I knew exactly what he he meant. It felt bad to know that your species was thought as inferior, but it was devastating to feel like your inferior.

"Hey!" yelled a loud voice, I turned to see a faun of normal height. Like all fauns, or all that I've seen, he had red hair on most of his body and by his statue I could see that he was a scout.

Slate turned his head and gave a smirk " Hey James, how are ya'?"

"Oh I'm good," he had a large smile on his face, until he looked down at me. His open smile soon turned into a twisted snarl when he laid his eyes on me. "What is this fox doing with you?" he said in a disgusted tone.

"He's going to see Aslan, he requested him."

"Hmph" The fawn looked down at me with scorn, "well watch him, make sure he doesn't steal anything." And with that the fawn left.

Slate must have saw that getting treated like that was devastating to a person "Hey, keep your chin up kid." he said "I always thought that there was something special about you and I guess Aslan does to. There's not to many soldier's that he asks for my name, and he never asks for a fresh recruit. I think your meant for great things in this world."

That line made a smile spread across my face. Everyone was completely wrong about Slate. he may of had a hard exterior but on the inside he was a good-hearted guy.

"Alright, this is it." we stopped in front of a large gold trimmed tent "Aslan should be inside" He turned to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder and said "Good luck kid.

* * *

Echo's Point of View

"So," said the wolf leaning on the wall, his gray eyes looking at me " is there anything you want to know?"

I sighed, thinking of a question to ask the wolf. "Well, I would like to know your name."

The wolf had a look of sudden realization on his face, " Mmm, I suppose you should know, I'm Malgrum."

I hoped on the luxurious bed that resided in the room and laid down. That was the moment that I knew that Jadis had used magic on this room. Usually when you lay down on a bed you simply feel comfortable. However, when I laid down on that bed I felt all of the little imperfections go away. Every slight ache in my body vanished, every little scrape that was on my body healed, even the little itch behind my ear no longer bothered me.

Malgrum could see that I was amazed at the bed and let go a small rough chuckle " Yes, the Queen truly does have strong control over magic."

"How much control?" I asked

The wolf smirked at my question "Enough to know where to find you."

The moment Malgrum finished talking a gnome peeped his head into the room. I could see that he had the classic red gnome hat on and the whole goatee thing going. "Malgrum, it's time."

The wolf signed and nodded, " Alright, tell Jadis I'll be right down." With that the gnome looked at me , nodded , and walked away.

I looked at Malgrum with a confused look on my face. I had only been in Jadis' castle for a few hours but he was the only one that I had felt a connection to, besides the Queen herself. There was something about Malgrum, he seemed so wise, like he had had many years of experience but her barley looked like he was thirty-five. He could be intimidating if I hadn't talked to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

He stood up and walked out of the room and for a moment I thought he was ignoring me, but then from down the hallway I heard his voice echo ( Yeah, nice to use my name in a sentence) " Checking out a report, I said that humans have been spotted in Narnia."


	5. Chapter 5: The Task

Justin's Point of View

As I entered the tent of Aslan I gumlped from the building tention of the moment. The tent was surprizingly plain. If I was the king of Narnia I would decorated any place that I stayed with ornate deccoerateons. I'm not saying that it wasn't a nice tent, but I didn't and still don't think it was worthey to house someone as important as Aslan.

Then I saw him, the Master of beasts, the most known being in Narnia and the leader of outr army. His Magnificant mane was full and flowing, his golden fur went perfectly with his elegeance and matter.

Without thinking I quickly bowed to the lion "Aslan sir, I have heard that you have requested me."

"There is no need for formaities fox Justin, stand so that we may have an apropriate conversation." spoke the lion, is voice strong like thunder yet calming like a stream of water.

I raised my head and almost melted as I looked into his stong and valiant eyes "Aslan, I am honored to be in your presence and I will do whatever you wish me my lord."

He waved his paw "It is too a pleasure to meet you Justin, for I have a deed that is needed to me done."

"Anything you wish my lord."

A smile spread across his face, a smile that could light the darkest valley. "Be forwarned Justin, this is a very dangerous task and you will not be given any assistance. Are you ready to hear it?"

I quickly nodded my head "Oh yes sir."

"Good, but first would you like anything?" asked the lion. He walked through his tent , giving me a chance to see what he was talking about.

"Barley anyone feels normal around me, would you like a refreshment or sorts.'' said the Lion king, refreing to the shelf of drinks.

I shook my head "No thank you sir, I just want to know what I can do for you."

The smile vanished from the feline's face "Very well Fox Justin I shall tell you your task." Aslan took a deep breath before continueing. "As you may have heard, this war with the witch is getting more and more intese with each passing day. Narnians are dying Justin, but what I am about to ask you to do may help stop this."

My nerves were starting to get nervious "What is it sir?"

Aslan came out and said it "There are humans in Narnia Fox Justin, and I need you to retrieve them."

My eyes opened wide, my surpize evident. "You want me to get humans... sir I don't think I can-"

"You cam do more than you think you can Justin, don't lose hope in yourself." said Aslan in an attempt to reasure me.

I looked at the ground, thinking that there was no way I could do this. _'But Aslan asked to do this, I have at least try.'_

I raised my head and looked my king in eye "I will do my best."

The lion smiled "Good, now there is no time to waste and be sure tell no one of what you are doing." His expression went serious "Is that understood?"

I nodded "Yes sir."

He smiled "Good, now the humans will be around the house of faun Tumnus." Aslan looked away "I fear that he has been taken, so you must be quick."

* * *

Echo's point of view

As I sat in my room, i wondered about why Jadis was so interested in me. I mean, I've heard some nasty things about her and I know that she is desprate to win this war, but I had no idea why I was a part of her plan.

But myths about Jadis' army were being banished the longer I stayed there. In just a few hours i had met Mulgrim, the wolf cheif of police. He was soppost to be a visious, bloodthisty tyrant that would kill you if you looked at him the wrong way. But, after talking with him he seemed like a good guy. Yeah he had some issues, but who dosn't.

I started to wonder if these people really weren't that bad at all. I mean besides Arion I havn't been talked down to or insulted for being a fox, outside in Narnia everyone has preconceveed notians about me. In here they don't care about my race, hell they gave me a room and exepted me.

I reclined back in the bed and contently sighed "This could be great."

* * *

Wow, I haven't updated this in forever, I'm really sorry for those who wanted more.


	6. Chapter 6: Justin's Task

I am so sorry that I havn't been updating this. With multiple stories to write I put a mental priority on them, putting The Dark Chronicles at the top. At least I've updated this.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Justin's point of view

The forest at night were not a place where you wanted to be. During the day they weren't perticualy safe, but at night they were dangerous. The trees would watch you, track your movments and convoy messages of where you were. The trees were on the witches side and going in the that territory terrified me.

I struggled to keep my sanity as I made my way to the place Aslan had told me to go.

'The Beaver's den' he said 'the den closest to tumnus' house'.

I knew the area like the back of my paw but as I already told you, Narnia was different at night. Not that it was exsactly a good place durring the day for a fox.

The fresh, cool night air filled the forests and hugged all the tree as I felt them looking at me. My thoughts turned away from the task at hand to my brother. I hadn't seen my brother Echo in years, every since I left to join the army. I always thought he would be okay and stay out of trouble, but every time I think about him I can't help but thinking he's gotten himself into something. Despite what he may think, I deeply care about Echo and even though we haven't seen each other in years I longed for the day I could see him again. He was my brother, and I did love him.

I shook my head to regain my focus, I had a job to do. I was now near Tumnus' house and ready for anything. I got quiet as the Faun's doorway came into veiw. My blood ran cold when I saw that his door had been kicked in.

I gritted my teeth as I entered the home and looked around. I had been here in the past and knew how his home looked and was sadned by the state that it was in. The faun's usual clean and neat house was a wreck with broken glass and splintered wood lay all over the floor. My feat intensified as I saw blood on the floor and drag marks.

On the ground was a tattered note, sighed with a wolf's paw. I peered down at the note and read.

_The firmer occupant of these premises, the faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason agaist her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelain of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc.s, also of conforting her said majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fratewrnizing with Humans._

_sighed Maugrim, Capitan of the Secret Police._

I froze and widened my eyes "No..." I stepped back " They took him..."

I swallowed and ran out the door, no matter what happened in there I needed to find the humans. I sprinted through the forest as fast as I could. I picked up an unusual scent and hoped that it was the humans. I looked ahead to where the scent went and saw that it lead to a beaver den.

I was about to make my way down to the frozen river and stopped myself at what I saw. At the den, scratching at the walls were the wolves of the secret police.

"Make sure that we get in there, I want those humans!" commanded the largest wolf there, his raging voice sent chills down my spine. There was no way in Aslan's Narnia that I was going to get past them. Then I noticed something, something underground.

I placed my head on the snow covered floor and listened. At first I heard nothing , but after a second I heard the sound of talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew that there was someone under me.

My instincts took over and I ran the risk of following the sounds. Apparently there was some sort of tunnel was being used underground and I hoped with all my heart that they were the humans. As I followed the sounds I heard the wolves bark behind me, they had gotten into the beaver dam.

I purposely turned my head to avoid them and continued to follow the sounds of the voices. Then there was a loud bang and some figures barrelled out of the tunnel.

At first I couldn't tell what they were bu after a quick look over I couldn't help but smile, they were humans. Three of them. I couldn't believe it, there were humans in Narnia. One was male and looked like the oldest. He had golden blonde hair and had a protective air about him. Behind him was a younger female human with dark brown hair that seemed to know what she was doing. Next to that one was a very young female that was cowering under the older ones.

In front of the humans were two beavers, both of them looking around nervously "Okay..." said a male beaver "Badger should be able to..." he froze when he looked at something. I shifted my vision to see what had made him stopped. In front of them was a family of badgers, but there was something wrong with them. They had been turned to stone by the White Witch. I gritted my teeth, how could Jadis do this.

The female beaver hugged her mate "I'm so sorry dear." she said in a sympathetic tone.

The oldest male human stepped forward "What happened here?"

My anger over took me as I stepped up and made myself obvious. I swallowed and said in an angry tone "This is what happens to those who cross the witch."

All of them turned around to look at me. Mr. Beaver instantly reacted and charged at me "You traitor! You did this didn't you, come down here you little demon!"

I sighed, ready for the discrimination that I was used to. I stepped down and tried to act civil, after all I was making a first impression on the humans. I looked up at the humans and saw that the youngest one was now looking terrified.

I gave a small smile and said "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

stepped closer "Don't listen to a word the Cretan says Queen Lucy, this vile creature lies through his teeth."

I gritted my teeth "I'm here to help Beaver, I know that the wolves have gained access to your dam and are on their way here right now. If you don't hide now they will come and kill us all." I looked at the humans "I have a plan, just let it work."

The oldest human sighed, looked at the others and said "What do you have in mind, I'll do anything to make sure Susan and Lucy are okay."

The human, apparently named Susan , glared at the oldest "Peter..."

Peter looked at his sister "I think we can trust him." he looked back at me "What do you have in mind?"

I smiled and looked at both the Beavers "You don't need to listen to me" I returned my gaze to the humans "but you're going to have to climb a tree. Can you do that?"

A series of shrugs and nods followed "Good, just all of you climb a tree and I'll take care of the rest."

I watched in anticipation as Peter, Susan, Lucy , and the Beavers scaled a nearby tree. After I knew that they were our of sight I covered up their foot tracks with my tail.

Then without warning there was a loud bang. I turned my head and dreaded what I saw and withing seconds the witch's secret police had competly surrounded me.

I swallowed, I hadn't thought of anything to say yet "Hello gentlemen, how are you this fine evening?"

I instantly recognized that a large, burly wolf stepped forward and growled "Silence fox, we know that you've had contact with the children of Adam. If you tell us where they went we can get on with our day."

I laughed "I have no idea what your talking about, I pretty sure that there are absolutely no humans in Narnia."

I felt movement behind me and felt a sharp and piercing pain on my neck. I recognized the feeling as being lifted off the ground by teeth. I cried in pain ans surprised as I realized that these wolves had no problem with hurting me.

"Look foxy, I don't want to kill you. But I will if you don't tell me where the humans went. Now I'm going to ask you this one more time...'' the wolf got very close to my face "Where... did the humans go?"

I shook in pure fear and for a split second I thought of ratting them out, but I blurted out "They went north!" I was now shaking violently in pure fear as I looked at the wolf.

The wolf frowned and said "Let him go, we have more important things to do."

The wolf that had been holding me up threw me aside like a used toy and within seconds they were all gone.

I coughed and and slowly looked in the direction that the wolves and ran to before crying out "Okay!... Their gone!" I felt my strength suddenly sap away "Their gone..."

Then nothing.


End file.
